


I kept thinking of you and almost walking into lamp-posts

by britpop



Category: Britpop - Fandom, jarvis cocker - Fandom, pulp - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has some alone time after a gig</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kept thinking of you and almost walking into lamp-posts

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no i know i know. my first post is about jarvis wanking, but it's short and to the point!

He lies on his back on the stiff hotel bed, eyes closed and lips parted.  
There's something about hearing hundreds of people screaming his name that just turns him on, all these people who adore him, love him, the magazines declaring him a sex god and asking about his best shags. Jesus-fucking-Christ, it's too good, too good to know you've made it. After all those years of craving it, you finally have it. All that work, paid off.  
He lets out half a pant and lets one hand trail down his abdomen, down to where he's already leaking in his trousers, and begins to rub small circles on the bulge there.  
He tilts his head back against the mattress, running his teeth along his bottom lip and biting down a bit. He fumbles with his belt for a moment, then unbuttons and unzips his pants, fingers running along his cock through his briefs.  
The sound he makes at the friction is borderline pornographic, he moves his hips up against his hand and arches his back. The fingers that aren't gently stroking himself move through his hair, pulling a bit every now and again, just adding to the aching need to come that's building up inside him.  
His hand moves under his briefs and then up and down his cock. He bites down on his lip harder and tries his best to hold back any noise. His thumb draws circles on the head of his cock and then down again, his hips still slowly moving up against his hand.  
A moan slips through, a moan a lot louder than he'd anticipated and tugs at his hair again, almost as if he's scolding himself for being too noisy.  
He imagines from behind shut eyelids red lips closing around his dick, taking him in and out, going all the way down and tries his best to mimic the sensation.  
His fingertips trail upwards slowly, before he wraps them around cock and begins to move his hips upwards again, thrusting into his hand. A few squeaks of the bed and some thrusts later he's coming, holding his breath and trying to stay quiet. The nails of his free hand digging into the sheet, his teeth biting down harder, in his mind the woman with red lipstick is pulling away, a string of spit and cum clinging to her mouth, and she licks her lips.


End file.
